


Duty Bound

by purple_bookcover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Kenma, Demons, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Werewolf, caught by monsters and fucked, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Kenma is the lord of a horde of demons. Do-gooder knights arrive to end Kenma's reign of terror, but Kenma and their foul horde of beasts do not see the knights as a threat. They see the knights as a treat, a delicious, moaning, squirming treat. The knights will make excellent pets ... if they survive their training.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020, stories that touched me





	Duty Bound

**Author's Note:**

> **CW:** This fic features monsters non-conning humans. Those humans eventually come to enjoy it. There is rape, mind break and all sorts of other vile, fucked up content here. Please go away if this isn't shit you want to read about. 
> 
> This was inspired by Haikyuu Monster lovin' Weekend. The prompts I hit were: Tentacles, wings, claws/fangs, mind break, interspecies, tails and humanoid. Unfortunately not a bingo!

Kenma perched their cheek on their fist, reclining on their spiked throne. They raked their claws through Kuroo’s hair. He sat beside the throne, nearly purring from Kenma’s touch. 

But then, he ought to purr. He was the first, the best, Kenma’s chosen pet, granted permission to sit on the floor beside their throne. Though he still wore his spiked collar, his leash hung loose, mostly there as ornamentation and not for control. Kenma no longer needed it; Kuroo would not flee. He’d been trained well. 

These others, however, these intruders meaning to invade Kenma’s realm and destroy what they built, they’d only just begun their training.

“Monster,” a man in armor said, “you’ll never … you’ll never succeed.” 

Kenma tried not to smile, they truly did, but the knight’s boasting really lost its bite with his armor discarded and oozing tentacles wrapped around his cock and squeezing into his ass. 

At least his companion had caught on quickly. The other knight was nearly drooling, eyes rolled back, body jolting as tentacles pounded into him. 

Kenma rose from their throne. Kuroo whined, but Kenma ignored him as they paced toward the knights being fucked on the floor. Kenma’s tail swished, betraying their excitement. It had been far, far too many years since holier-than-thou knights had sought out their wretched kingdom. They’d had to cause considerable mischief to draw their attention with all that “your reign of terror ends here” business. 

Kenma crouched before the first knight, the one yet resisting. They took him by the chin, felt the heat in his flushed face. Stubborn fool. His body wanted so badly to relent, yet here he was, obstinately refusing the pleasure Kenma offered. 

“What is your name, brave knight?” Kenma said.

“D-Daichi,” the knight said. “Don’t forget it. It’s the name of the man who will … who will end your reign of – Ah!” 

Kenma rolled their eyes. “Who’s your friend? They seem to be enjoying themself just fine.”

“Fuck you,” Daichi said. “Let-let Suga go!”

Kenma released Daichi and straightened, standing over the two errant knights. Behind them, Kenma’s demons writhed, restless and hungry. Kenma sighed. Two knights were far too few to satisfy the horde, but plenty to be terribly exhausting for Kenma.

“Where are your friends, Sir Daichi the Bold?” Kenma said. “Aren’t they coming to save you?”

“No … help,” Daichi said. 

It was clear from his broken speech that he was getting excited despite his protests. He’d been managing whole sentences just a moment ago, but now a dripping tentacle opened him up, nudging inside, squirming around until Daichi gasped and arched. 

Kenma tsked. “What do you mean, ‘no help?’ What are you thinking, coming here on your own?”

Kenma waited, but Daichi was moaning now, high and pathetic even through gritted teeth. 

“Morons,” Kenma hissed. “Well, you better have some god damn stamina if you’re all my demons get. They’ve been quite restless of late, so you two will just have to do.”

Daichi groaned, either in resignation or pleasure or pain or fear or all of the above, Kenma didn’t care. His companion, Suga, was still face down and ass up, senseless and drooling on Kenma’s floor as tentacles pounded them. God damn humans and their fluids.

Kenma was about ready to give up on the whole tiring ordeal, but just then Kuroo butted his head against Kenma’s thigh. Kenma reached down to pet at his hair. This day really intended to be as wearying as possible, huh? Now Kuroo needed attention as well? It made Kenma wonder why they even kept a pet if it was going to be so much hassle.

Yet when they looked down at Kuroo, kneeling, pawing at Kenma’s bare thighs, mouth already open, there was something so endearing about the broken human. Always so eager to please, at least now that he was properly trained.

Kenma indulged him, feeding their cock into Kuroo’s waiting mouth. Kuroo sucked and licked happily, moaning around Kenma, bobbing his head up and down. 

As Kuroo worked, Kenma slipped their tail around the pet, using the tapered end to caress Kuroo’s ass. Kenma found Kuroo obscenely ready for them. Kuroo groaned from the first touch of that tail prodding at his entrance, then allowed it in with little resistance. Kenma pumped while Kuroo sucked on them. Kuroo deserved it. He’d been so very good for Kenma since surviving his training. 

Kenma was still petting Kuroo’s head, fucking him with their tail, when a new set of hands pawed at their thigh. They looked down and found that knight, the one who hadn’t been capable of speaking – Suga, was it? They looked up at Kenma now, face flushed, mouth open, eyes large and glassy, thoroughly destroyed and begging for more. 

Kenma eased Kuroo off their cock. “You must share today,” they said.

Kuroo looked confused, then finally noticed Suga kneeling there beside him. They kissed, messy and sloppy, and gradually their mouths moved to Kenma’s cock. They shared space along it, licking and sucking, sometimes returning to each other along the way. Kenma wished they had another tail so they could reward this Suga properly. They were going at Kenma’s cock with admirable fervor. They’d make a wonderful companion. 

As for their friend... Kenma picked out the knight among the swarm of demons. He was moaning now, lost, his cock hard and weeping. A werewolf had a massive, clawed hand on Daichi, pinning him to the floor while he fucked into him, long tongue licking at Daichi’s face. Daichi jolted, senseless, flushed, crying out in pleasure with every thrust. 

Kenma smiled. They all came around eventually. 

“Merciful god...” 

Kenma turned their head. A cluster of knights in armor stood at the far door of the chamber carrying torches and swords. 

“Well, he lied, hm?” Kenma said.

“What the hell is this?” a man said. Someone behind him retched. Humans and their fucking fluids. 

“Are you here to save him?” Kenma said. 

“Wretched demon,” the man growled. He raised his sword, charging in. 

He didn’t make it three steps before a winged beast dropped down from the ceiling and claimed him. The rest of the knights fought, but it took mere minutes for Kenma’s demons to subdue them. Clawed hands flung armor across the floor. Prehensile tongues snaked up trouser legs. Snouts snuffled at bare throats. 

Kuroo and Suga paused, gazing up at Kenma in question as the screams began. 

Kenma returned their attention to downward, soothing their pets by carding their fingers through their hair. 

“All is well,” Kenma said. “We’ve just got some new friends.”

Kuroo hummed, returning to Kenma’s cock. Suga looked briefly confused, but soon followed. Both their tongues lapped at Kenma as their demons took their own pleasure. 

This was a fortunate day, a very fortunate day. Not one brave little knight, but a whole gaggle of the simple fools, and one who seemed a very fitting playmate for Kuroo. Kenma smiled in contentment. All was in order in their domain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
